


Security

by Stargatewars



Series: A Schitt Year [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 15:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargatewars/pseuds/Stargatewars
Summary: **Spoilers for 'Love Letters' S05E02**Thank you to Fanfic_or_bust for the prompt.Patrick realises he may not have responded the way he should have.**All prompts welcome for 'A Schitt Year'**





	Security

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fanfic_or_bust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_or_bust/gifts).



 

Patrick was frustrated. Flustered and frustrated by the days events. He couldn't understand how David and Stevie could just hand over products to someone that didn't seem to have a weapon.

He tried to calm himself but felt completely rattled, distracting himself with paperwork didn't help. Stevie finally left and David nervously tidied up the displays that had been disturbed in the robbery.

Patrick was mentally preparing himself to try and work out how much stock was lost. He doubted that insurance was going to cover this. Just from what David and Stevie said he guessed it would be a loss of a couple hundred dollars, minimum.

The day seemed to drag that that, David not saying much, Patrick not really knowing what to say. Patrick hoped that by tomorrow they would be back to normal, after both being so rattled by the days events.

'So I have dinner with my parents tonight,' David declared as they were closing up.

'Sure. I can finish up here,' Patrick said, David was never one to balance the register or sweep up at the end of the day. David stood awkwardly in the centre of the room, clearly unsure what to do next.

Patrick pushed his frustration down as much as possible and approached David. Wrapping his arms around David, he kissed him gently. David began to relax into the embrace, but not completely.

'Welcome Mrs Rose back for me,' Patrick smiled. He could only imagine what a jet lagged Moira Rose looked like and was glad to be avoiding it.

They kissed again before David made his way out the store, with a smile.

Patrick turned back to finish closing up, when he saw their half empty wine rack. The frustration returned.

Turning around the room to calm himself Patrick's eyes fell on the small black dome sitting on the ceiling in the back corner. Their security camera.

_Idiot_. Patrick thought to himself. He had completely forgotten about it being there. He'd had it installed after the shoplifting incident with the teenagers and it hadn't been needed since.

Grabbing his laptop, Patrick went out to the back and took a seat at the desk.

Logging into the system, he entered the time that David said the burglary had begun.

On the grainy footage Patrick saw that David stood at the counter doing some paperwork.

After a few minutes, a man entered wearing a balaclava. Patrick hit pause.

Leaning in and looking as closely at the slightly blurred footage as he could, Patrick could see that one of his hands was pushed inside his sweatshirt. His face was hidden completely by the balaclava.

Pressing play again, he saw David take a step back, fear and confusion flashing across his face.

The man and David seem to engage in conversation. David indicating to the cash register. The robber seeming to speak aggressively. David covers his eyes for a moment. Patrick hit pause again as a wave of guilt washed over him.

Seeing the situation laid bare in front of him he realised that giving product over the the robber was the right thing to do. His hand was still concealed within his sweatshirt. There could have been anything in there. Knife. Gun. It didn't matter if it was nothing Patrick realised. This man could have hurt David, no financial hit to the store was worth risking David's safety.

With a deep breath he pressed play again. Stevie then appears from the back room, she was holding a large box. She saw the robber and instantly turned to try and leave the room. Patrick sees the robber call her back.

David again indicates to the register then waves towards the door. Patrick guesses he's saying something about the till being empty and Patrick being out. The robber speaks with Stevie.

Even through the blurred footage, Patrick can see how nervous David and Stevie are by the way they move. The robber looks agitated. Guilt washes over him again. He had no right to be frustrated with them like he was.

Looking back to the footage he sees David moving to pick up a tote bag, Stevie, placing the box on the ground, moved towards David.

David speaks again and began to put wine in the tote bag. He's talking through his nerves, Patrick would recognise that anywhere.

For some reason Stevie turns to head to the back again and is ordered back by the robber.

Stevie holds her arms up in a shrug then points towards the fridge where the cheese is kept. David turns to her and makes a comment.

This is the  _up-selling the robber_ part Patrick realises. His frustrations return slightly, but also realising how much worse this could have been, he rolls his eyes at the most David and Stevie interaction he'd witnessed for a while.

David moving to the fridge begins to load cheese into the tote. Stevie again points to the fridge.  _Tapenard_  Patrick shakes his head as he realises why David and Stevie looked to uncomfortable when he had mentioned it before.

Just as Patrick is starting to get his head around the ridiculous up-selling David and Stevie are engaged in, the robber became animatedly annoyed, looking out the window, his hand still tucked firmly in his sweatshirt. The wave of guilt and terror returns to Patrick.  _This could have gone so much worse_. He reminded himself.

Stevie was now loading a second tote with skincare products.

David hands him the tote of wine and cheese. Stevie approaches and hands the robber the second tote. He takes his hand out of his sweatshirt to accept it. His hand is empty.  _They weren't to know_. Patrick thinks but also shakes his head as neither of them register that his hands are now full of product, no weapon in sight.

David indicates to the door and Stevie hastily opens it and the robber quickly leaves, disappearing from the frame.

_Idiots._ Patrick thinks.  _But safe and uninjured idiots_.

Patrick pauses the footage as David and Stevie standing looking confused and worried at one another.

Placing his head in his hands Patrick was awash with emotions.

His frustration at the financial loss and disbelief at the ever surprising antics of David and Stevie were overshadowed by the realisation that had that robber had a weapon, he could have seriously hurt David or Stevie.

A hundred different scenarios flashed through Patrick's head, each worse than the next. Tears well in his eyes at the thought of losing David. After finally finding a life that was right, it could have all been lost today, Patrick realised, and rather than acknowledge that Patrick had been frustrated because of the loss of a few bottles of wine, some cheese and a few bottles of face wash.

Patrick took a minute to compose himself then pulled himself to his feet. He knew he had to make it up to David and Stevie. Seeing the footage had shown him whet an idiot he had been. He'd allowed the business part of his brain to dominate his reactions when his reactions should have been dominated by his heart.

Quickly finishing up what he needed to at the store, Patrick drove to the motel.

When he arrived he saw that both the Rose's rooms were dark. It wasn't that late so he didn't think they would be asleep. The light was on in the reception area.

Patrick entered and found Stevie sitting at the desk reading.

'Hey,' he said awkwardly. Stevie looked up, placing her book down.

'David's out for dinner,' she said in her matter of fact manner. He'd totally forgotten about that, Moira's welcome home dinner.

'Stevie, I need to apologies,' Patrick declared, 'I watched the footage of what happened and you and David did the right thing.'

Stevie cocked an eyebrow, 'he had his hand in his jacket and when I saw it all I could think was what  _if_  he had something hidden? He could have really hurt you or David. It wasn't fair of me to get annoyed at you like I did,' Patrick could feel his emotions bubbling to the surface, all over again.

'It was very intense,' Stevie offered.

'I mean should you have been up-selling him? Probably not, but it must have been really scary for you both,' Patrick continued. He could feel himself about to start rambling.

'Don't worry about it,' Stevie thankfully interjected, 'I get it. I think we can say that no one handled the situation like they perhaps should have,' she said with a shrug and a pointed look.

'Noted,' Patrick said glancing down at his feet, 'Are we good?'

'Sure. You're my best friend's boyfriend so I can't really stay mad at you anyway,' Stevie responded.

'Thanks Stevie,' Patrick smiled, 'are you feeling alright after what happened?'

'Yeah. I will be going home shortly to drink heavily. Just waiting for a late check in,' Stevie explained, tapping her computer.

'Ahh,' Patrick nodded, placing his hands in his pockets, 'well I can leave you too it. Who knows how long David will be.'

'I can let you into his room. Naked apologies always go down well,' Stevie offered, a smirk spreading across her face. Stevie teasing him was a sure indicator that she had forgiven his behaviour.

'Yeah, I don't think the rest of his family would appreciate the gesture somehow,' he hoped the dull lighting hid his reddening cheeks.

'Maybe. Maybe not,' Stevie pressed. Just then the late check in arrived. Patrick stepped back, grabbing a seat on the couch.

Stevie didn't take long checking in the customer, getting them to complete a form and handing them the keys.

As she was finishing with the couple, Patrick's phone buzzed. It was David.

 

_Why is your car at the motel?_  

**Because I am at the motel**

_Where? You aren't naked in my bed are you?_

**Unfortunately no. I'm at reception**

Patrick laughed at how similar David and Stevie's brains worked. Stevie began shutting her computer down and grabbing her bag. Patrick stood.

'Again I'm really sorry about today Stevie. I'm glad you're ok,' Patrick smiled.

'Next time I'll be asking for danger money,' Stevie responded.

David entered the reception area abruptly, 'Good evening. What's going on here?' he said looking between Patrick and Stevie.

'Oh nothing. Just our monthly David Rose: Compromise King Meeting,' Stevie responded dryly.

'Very funny,' David said crossing his arms in front of himself.

'Lock up when you're done and no sex on the couch,' Stevie called as she disappeared out the door.

'Night Stevie,' Patrick waved after her.

David turned back to Patrick with a quizzical look, 'and to what do I owe this pleasure?'

'I came to apologise David. I acted like an idiot today when I got annoyed at you and Stevie about the robbery,' Patrick glanced at David as he spoke, 'in the stress of it all I completely forgot about our security camera. I watched the tape David, and while you both seem to be up-selling him amazingly well, you were both terrified. He had his hand in his jacket. He could have had a weapon, you weren't to know. And seeing him there and you looking so nervous made me realise that if he had had a weapon and hurt either you or Stevie, I don't know how I could ever live with myself.' Patrick could feel his eyes starting to sting as tears threatened.

David took a step forward, lowing his arms, but saying nothing, he could see the emotion with which Patrick spoke.

Patrick continued, 'David, I've only just found you. I could have lost you today because of some criminal, but instead of recognising that and taking care of you like I should have, I made you feel worse. I'm embarrassed about my behaviour and I'm so sorry.'

Patrick had barely finished speaking before David stepped forward and pulled him into an embrace. Patrick wrapped his arms tightly around David, breathing in his smell.

Once again the realisation that what had happened that day was serious and David had been at risk, weapon or not, rushed through Patrick.

'I'm sorry I didn't handle it like I should have,' David whispered to Patrick.

Patrick pulled back, 'David you handled it fine. Up-selling aside. What if he'd had a weapon. He could have hurt you. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you. You are everything to me. I love you,' David smiled gently then pulled Patrick in to a passionate kiss. Wrapping his arms tightly around David's waist, Patrick deepened the kiss, reminding his panicked brain that, yes, David had been at risk today, but he was here, right now, safe. David's hands wound tighter around Patrick's shoulders.

Pulling back for breath Patrick asked, 'are you ok after today?'

'Yeah. The most traumatic part of the day of watching my mother sleep, sitting up with her eyes open at the diner,' he shivered at the memory.

Patrick smiled, 'I'm glad you're alright then.'

'Now, Stevie said no sex on the couch. She didn't say anything about no heavy make out session on the couch. What do you say?' David said pulling down the blind and locking the door.

'I like your thinking David,' Patrick said with a smile before taking David's hand and making their way over to the couch.


End file.
